


Anything for You

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely Crazy About Each Other, F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Totally Smitten, just the way i like it, there's a lot of love in this club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Rei and Anzu get some much desired quality time together once she finally finishes the last of her work.
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Anything for You

“Anzu, you do not intend to stay up all night working again, do you?”

The brunette moves her gaze from her laptop to her boyfriend who’s lying in their shared bed. Noticing his pout, Anzu gives him a reassuring smile. “I’m almost done, Rei-san. I promise I won’t stay up the whole night like yesterday. My workload today is much smaller.”

Rei sighs, “Very well. If you intended to stay up late again, I planned on interfering, but if you promise to come to bed soon, I will wait.”

Her expression softens. “You can go to sleep now if you want, Rei-san. You don’t have to stay up for my sake if you’re really tired.”

He shakes his head. “I would much rather sleep with you in my arms, so I shall wait patiently for you to finish your work.”

After giving him another smile, Anzu returns her focus to her laptop. “I promise I won’t make you wait long. This proposal is the last bit of work I have to do, so after I turn it in, I’ll be free for the rest of the weekend.”

A small smile forms on his lips as he watches his girlfriend at work. “I am looking forward to it. Is there anywhere you would like to go during our Sunday off?”

Anzu hums as she considers his question, eyes still focused on the screen before her. “Not particularly? As long as we get to spend time together, I’ll be happy. Is there somewhere you’d like to go, Rei-san?”

The idol yawns as he stretches his arms. “I am the same as you. I merely want to spend as much time with you as possible, so the location does not matter. We often spend our dates indoors during the hotter parts of the day to accommodate my condition, but I would be more than willing to go out tomorrow if you so desired. I do not want our dates to solely cater to my needs.”

Her heart swells with affection in response to his words. “Thank you, Rei-san. I really appreciate you being willing to go that far for my sake, but I really don’t mind having all our outdoor dates at night. Like I said earlier, as long as I’m with you, I’m happy, so I don’t care where we are or what we do for our dates as long as we’re together.”

When several minutes pass without a response, a confused Anzu turns to check on her boyfriend. At the same moment she does that, a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, making her jump in surprise. 

She can’t help but shiver when Rei whispers into her ear. “My sweet, adorable Anzu. I love you more than anything. My most precious treasure~”

A dark blush floods her cheeks. “R-Rei-san?”

He chuckles as he presses a kiss against her neck. “After hearing those sweet words of yours, it only seemed fair that I return the favor. If you so desire, I will gladly whisper sweet nothings to you throughout the night.”

It really is not fair how charming her boyfriend is. All it takes is a few words, and Anzu turns into a complete blushing mess. 

Must he whisper so seductively right by her ear? If Rei keeps this up, her pounding heart is sure to give out on her. It can only take so much.

Anzu does her best to collect herself so she can respond, but it’s difficult when her boyfriend won’t stop kissing her neck. If he’s trying to distract her from her work, the idol is definitely succeeding.

Her lips form into a pout. “Rei-san, you said you’d wait until I finished.”

Rei smiles into her neck. “Forgive me, my love. I simply could not stand being so far from your warmth any longer. I got lonely staying in bed by myself. I promise not to disturb you further. Just allow me to remain like this until you are done.”

She frowns, “I don’t really mind, but that would mean you’d have to stand the whole time I’m working. Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable for you?”

He kisses her cheek. “The price is worth it if I can keep you in my arms.”

Even though he says that, Anzu doesn’t want him to have to stay in such an uncomfortable position the whole time she’s working. Thankfully, she’s quickly able to come up with a solution to this problem. “Rei-san, how about I move the laptop to the bed? I just finished charging it a little while ago, so I should be fine to work from there. That way we can be together, and I can finish this proposal that’s due.”

In a blink, the brunette is pulled into a bridal carry, courtesy of a cheerful Rei. She quickly grabs her laptop before he can walk off without it. 

A few minutes later, Anzu finds herself on their bed, sitting in between her boyfriend’s legs with her back pressed against his chest. He wastes no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face against her neck. 

After turning to press a quick kiss against his hair, Anzu returns her attention to her laptop, determined to finish this proposal before her boyfriend can try to distract her again. Although, Rei does seem quite content now that he can hold her, so this might keep him happy long enough for her to do her work.

And, that’s how the next hour passes, with the brunette typing away on her computer while her boyfriend takes turns between nuzzling and kissing her neck. While his actions are distracting, Anzu can never bring herself to complain since she can’t deny that she’s enjoying his ministrations just as much as he is.

Thankfully, all it takes is that hour to finish the last part of the proposal. After giving it a quick once over, the producer sends the email and closes the laptop with a relieved sigh. “Finally done.”

Rei smiles as he kisses her cheek. “Thank you for all your hard work, my darling producer~ How shall I reward you for all your efforts?”

While one of his hands grabs the laptop and moves it to the nearby nightstand, the idol starts nibbling on her earlobe. “Tell me, my love, what do you wish for? I swear to grant any and all of your heart’s desires.”

Her face grows hot. “I-If you ask me so suddenly, that really puts me on the spot.”

Chuckling, Rei gently takes hold of her chin so he can bring her face closer to his. With his lips only a few inches above hers, he whispers, “I would be more than happy to give you some time to think of an answer. However, I hope you will indulge me while I wait. I have already been so patient after all~”

The remaining distance between their faces disappears when his lips move to capture hers. Anzu immediately melts into the kiss as she turns in his hold so she can better face him.

One of his hands cups her cheek while the other comes to rest at the small of her back. She can’t help but shiver when his hand sneaks under her shirt to stroke the skin there.

When her boyfriend deepens the kiss, her arms move to wrap around his neck in an effort to pull him closer. The distance between them is nonexistent at this point, yet she still can’t stop herself from wanting to be even closer to him. 

Eventually, they pull apart, but Rei keeps his face close to hers as he moves to rest his forehead against hers. This gives her an up close view of his gorgeous ruby eyes that always leave her mesmerized. Despite how long they’ve been dating, Anzu still can’t stop herself from getting lost in his eyes whenever she stares at them for too long.

That soft smile Rei is wearing is definitely not helping matters. Her face grows hotter while her stomach does flips. 

Honestly, it’s really not fair how handsome her boyfriend is. 

His thumb softly strokes her cheek. “So, have you thought of an answer yet, my lovely Anzu?”

It takes longer than it should for her brain to process his question and figure out what he’s talking about. However, once she does, Anzu cutely pouts, “I can’t think when you’re kissing me, Rei-san. You’re too distracting.”

A quiet laugh escapes him as he stares at her with fond eyes. “My apologies then. When I am alone with you, my self restraint is at its weakest so I could not contain my urge to kiss you.”

Her pout fades, replaced with an amused smile. “I wasn’t complaining, you know. I love your kisses. I just can’t do that and think of an answer for your question at the same time.”

Rei gives her a chaste kiss. “I am relieved to hear that. Although, it seems we have found ourselves in a rather troubling predicament. As much as I want to hear your answer, I do not want to stop kissing you.”

She cards her fingers through his hair. “And, if I said my wish was to keep kissing you?”

The corners of his lips lift higher. “That would be quite convenient. However, is that truly all you wish for?”

His lips move to different parts of her face, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. “I will do whatever you ask of me. I will do anything--become anything--if you so desired, my most precious person.”

A pleasant shiver runs down her spine when those last words are whispered into her ear. Before he can pull away, Anzu strengthens her grip on him to keep him in place before moving to nuzzle his cheek. “You’re perfect just the way you are, Rei-san. You don’t need to change or do anything special. Just getting to be with you like this makes me the happiest girl on the planet.”

Anzu kisses his cheek. “Because I love you, more than anything.”

After she says those words, his grip on her tightens. As soon as her lips leave his cheek, Rei quickly turns his head so he claim them with his own.

This time her boyfriend kisses her with a fervor that catches her off guard. Usually, his kisses tend to be slow and sensual, but every so often, he’ll surprise her with passionate kisses that make her head spin much like he’s doing now. 

It’s hard to tell if Rei did it to surprise her or if there’s another reason behind this kiss. However, Anzu can tell that he’s pouring all his love into it, so she naturally returns the favor.

For some time, this continues, with them exchanging one kiss after another, unable to keep their lips apart for more than a few seconds at a time. While they start off seated, it doesn’t take Rei long to pin her to the bed so she can be in a more comfortable position while they kiss.

When his lips aren’t on hers, they’re on her neck, trailing across every inch of skin they can reach. All the while, Rei whispers words of love into her skin, professing his love for her repeatedly.

Her heart swells with affection every time he does that. Not willing to allow things to be so one-sided, Anzu hugs him close, bringing her lips right to his ear so she can quietly tell her boyfriend how much she loves him and let him know about every single thing she adores about him.

Noticing the way he shivers at her words, the brunette holds him tighter as she presses kisses everywhere she can reach all the while continuing to murmur how much she loves him. Rather than try to resume control of the situation like she half-expects him to do, Rei just moves to bury his face in her neck as he hugs her tightly.

That’s why Anzu doesn’t stop what she’s doing. If this is what he desires, she’ll gladly tell him how much she loves him as much as he wants for as long as he wants.

After several minutes of this, Rei pulls away from her neck so he can kiss her. This kiss is more like his usual ones--soft and slow, but nonetheless, still completely effective when it comes to making her swoon.

Eventually, after they part, Anzu reopens her eyes, allowing her to take in the beautiful sight of his soft smile---a smile that never fails to make her heart skip a beat. Before she can attempt to find her voice, Rei kisses her forehead. “Just when I believe I cannot possibly fall even more in love with you than I already have, you prove me wrong. It seems I have fallen completely under your spell, Anzu. I am at your mercy.”

Her expression turns amused. “I’d say that’s only fair since you put me under your spell right at the start. You’ve been mesmerizing me since the day we met. You’re way too charming for your own good, Rei-san.”

A grin forms on his lips. “So are you, my love. I consider myself to be the most fortunate person on this planet for being the one chosen to receive your affections. There is no greater honor.”

With a huff, Anzu starts running her fingers through his hair. “You sure are a sweet talker. I think that’s one department I can never beat you in.”

Rei chuckles as he brings his face closer to hers. “I am not so sure about that. Your sweet words from earlier prove otherwise.”

She tilts her head. “Does that count as sweet talking? Love confessions are different, aren’t they?”

He kisses her nose. “I suppose they are, but I was mostly referring to your other words. To be more specific, when you were telling me what you loved about me.”

Anzu blinks as she considers his response. “Oh, I see. It wasn’t my intention since I just wanted you to know all the things I loved about you, but I guess that could be considered sweet talking.” 

His eyes glow with obvious adoration as he smiles, “That is what makes your method so effective. When you use sweet words like those with such pure motives, they are especially powerful, and I am unable to resist.”

A matching smile appears on her face. It then quickly turns mischievous, catching him by surprise.

Before he can question her, Anzu cups his cheeks and brings his face closer to hers. “Now, it’s your turn, Rei-san.”

Rei raises an amused brow. “My turn? For what pray tell?”

Moving her lips to his ear, she whispers, “What does your heart desire? I promise to grant whatever you wish for, my beloved Rei-san~”

Her lips travel to one of his cheeks which are both warm to the touch now thanks to the blush coloring them. “I’ll do anything for the man I love most~”

His breath catches when Anzu moves to kiss his neck, and he goes strangely quiet when she keeps leaving kiss after kiss against his skin. When she finally pulls away, the brunette takes in the rare sight of her boyfriend’s flustered expression and smiles, “So, what’s your answer, Rei-san?”

With a quiet laugh, Rei rests his forehead against hers. “I really am no match for you.”

After giving him a chaste kiss, she asks, “Should I take that to mean you need a minute to think of an answer?”

He cups her cheek and begins stroking her skin with his thumb. “While I will admit I did not do much thinking while being under the receiving end of your affections, that does not mean I do not have an answer.”

The corners of his lips curve higher upon seeing her curious expression. “My answer is the same as yours, my dear. All I wish for is to be with you--to have you in my arms--so I can whisper sweet words of love into your ears and listen to your words in return. Nothing will make me happier than that.”

Her expression softens. “I can definitely do that.”

And, that’s how the rest of the night passes. The couple continues to exchange kisses and words of love until they finally fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

Needless to say, they both enjoyed the night leading up to their weekend and are eager to see what tomorrow has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I wrote more than I planned, but I have no regrets since I really love ReiAn especially if it involves Rei getting flustered XD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
